


The Demon Hunter & The Witch - AU

by Hgwellsisawoman87



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgwellsisawoman87/pseuds/Hgwellsisawoman87
Summary: AU - Set in Greendale with similar time frame to the various seasons. Mary Wardwell is instead a secret Van Helsing Demon Hunter looking for the dark lord.Of course she meets our wonderful Zelda Spellman where romance and adventure with a dash of angst ensues.I probably won't bring the character of Lilith as such into it ... but Mary Wardwell (aka Van Helsing) is a mix of both Mary & Lilith - probably more Lilith if  I'm honest - not much meek about her!I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Zelda - Relationship, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. So this is Greendale

‘So this is Greendale.’ Mary spoke out loud and pursed her lips. It had taken her a couple days travelling south to get there and looking around she was suitably unimpressed. A week ago she had been called by her Grandfather, Abraham Edward Van Helsing - not the Abraham Van Helsing but junior. Mary came from a line of Van Helsing’s and with no other siblings she was the heir to the Van Helsing estate. With no sibling counterpart it was Mary’s duty to continue her forefathers work. Since her great, great , great, great grandfather's war with Dracula himself the Van Helsing’s made it their honourable duty to keep the balance between the human and demon world. Van Helsing’s were feared by demon’s , vampire’s and any mythical creature that skulked around in the darkness as they protected humanity from the things that go bump in the night. 

Clicking her boot heels against the dusty floor Mary went to the back of her truck and whipped up her leather backpack. She tightened her laces and tapped her side pocket to make sure her stake and knife set were present. Hot from the drive Mary released her hair from her tight pony tail and let her long thick brunette hair bounce around her shoulders. 

Mary looked at her reflexion in the window before applying a touch up of bright red lipstick. She looked good and she knew it; something that had often helped during past investigations. 

Greendale’s dark energy levels were rising and there had been notably more appearances of demons in the area. The mines and the local high school had been particular hot spots for unusual activity. Mary tutted to herself as she began to walk. The last time things had gotten this bad was in Sunnydale ten years back when the Hell Mouth opened on Buffy Summers watch. Was a hell mouth about to be opened again here in Greendale? Mary never underestimated the work of Lucifer, since his existence he had tried over and over to walk the earth and bring darkness to the world. Perhaps Greendale was his next prey? Mary tossed her hair back and remembered her grandfather's advice. ' Find the dark lords coven and find the dark lord himself.' Her old Grandaddy had been positive Greendale was home to a large witch's coven whose power came from the dark lord himself.

Mary tucked her phone away and stopped outside a store called Cerberus Books. In the display cabinet were books about witchcraft, local hauntings , zombies, apocalypse guides and more alike. Inside was a handful of people, some browzing the merchandise while others sat in booths at what looked like a milkshake bar or vintage diner. It seemed like a good place to begin. If demons had been sighted, someone on this kind of premises was sure to have heard about it. Witches however she thought are much more coy. Generally not accepted by the human world Mary found witches kept their heads down making a coven all the more difficult to find. 

The doorbell jingled and Mary stepped inside. To her right a group of youths poured over something on the cafe table. To her left a hunched older man discreetly ran his finger across the spines of books about exorcism and ahead was a ditsy blonde singing to herself behind the store counter. Mary took the path ahead. 

‘Excuse me Mam’ Mary called to the woman humming the Munsters theme tune.

‘Oh my love. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. How can I help you today? Book ? Milkshake ? Fries ? Both?’ The bubbly blonde bounced with energy.

Mary couldn’t help smile rather than eye roll. The kindness emanating from the woman a foot away stopped her sharp tongue from acting with impatience. A Van Helsing blessing and curse was to be able to get the measure of someone within a moment of meeting them. It was like a sixth sense to help differentiate between good and evil. Mary didn’t know how it worked but it was something which had passed along in the Van Helsing blood since Abraham’s legendary days with Dracula. She called it her Instinct. 

‘Information if I may?’ Mary tapped her fingernails against the faux marble counter.

‘Oh well I hope to help. Take a seat. I’m Hilda by the way. Hilda Spellman.’ The blonde held out her hand which Mary shook out of politeness. 

‘Are you new around here ? I normally recognise every face in these parts.’ Hilda withdrew her hand, eyes sparkling. 

‘Yes. I’ve just come into town.’ Mary didn’t offer any more information on herself. Rule number one - do not divulge identity or personal information unless strictly necessary.

‘You say you need information?’ Hilda tilted her head to one side now suitably intrigued. 

‘I’m hoping to get some historical information on the town. I wonder if you have any books that might regale the history of Greendale ?’ Mary held the woman’s gaze. 

' I have a few... most of it in here though is related to the supernatural... ghost sightings , witch appearances and more hocus pocus! I'm not sure what help it would be ?'

‘Sounds perfect.’ Mary responded with the glimmer of a smile.

‘Okey dokey then.’ Hilda reached below the counter for the book in question. ‘I can’t say what kind of historic accuracy this will have? It’s a load of mumbo jumbo really.’ Hilda handed the book over suspiciously. 

‘I can pick my way through it.’ Mary took the product and tucked it away. ‘Actually talking of mumbo jumbo, I hear there have been a few unusual sightings in the Greendale mines recently. Do you know much about it?’

Hilda chewed on her lower lip. ‘ Well I’ve heard of things, my niece’s boyfriend thought he saw something there as a child but that was years ago and I’m sure just the imaginings of a young child.’ 

‘Perhaps.’ Mary sensed Hilda was holding back more than she was letting on. ‘How much?’ Mary gestured with the book. 

‘Of course. Silly me. That will be fifteen dollars please.’ Hilda took the cash handed to her and worried her lip again. ‘So what business did you say you are here on?’

‘I didn’t.’ Mary smiled. 

‘Of course. I don't mean to pry!’ Hilda wasn’t sure why but she had the feeling she needed to know more about the new woman in town. ‘ Would death records help, are you trying to find someone ? A family tree perhaps ?’

‘You have those too?’ Mary smirked sensing Hilda was trying to keep her longer. 

‘Well no but I can point you in the direction.’ Hilda pulled out a town map and started to circle a few buildings. 

‘You really don’t have to’ Mary began and was shushed by the overly helpful blonde. 

Hilda tapped a finger to her chin. ‘I help run a funeral home just on the edge of town with my sister and nephew if you care to drop by?’

Mary pondered. ‘That could actually be helpful. How do I get there?’

‘Ok right well head ...oh no wait . My sister Zelda is just pulling up outside; let me see if she has a card.’ Hilda ran to the door and called her sister inside. Mary turned away and looked up at the halloween decorations and clucked her tongue. She found it amusing how people liked to celebrate monsters that could kill them. If only the public knew how very real their faux horrors were. 

‘Excuse me.’ Mary was interrupted by a new sharper voice and a perfume to follow that had hints of amber and vetiver. Mary turned and found herself face to face with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The woman was a redhead but held similarities to the store worker, she assumed she was the sister of Hilda; but this sister was dressed ….well…. wow … onpoint to say the least. She had a tight two piece suit on with a pencil skirt and blazer to match that cinched her waist beautifully. Red hair scooped up into a loose 1950s style updo and green eyes that shone like emeralds. 

‘Excuse me?’ The redhead repeated. Mary felt overwhelming warmth spread through her stomach to chest. It was instinct kicking in. She had positive vibes from the new woman but the stare she was getting was stern and to be frank unwelcoming. Maybe her instinct needed some fine tuning. 

‘Yes.’ Mary found her voice but said nothing more.

‘My sister said you want information on the records of deaths in our funeral parlour? Why pray tell would you be interested in this? My sister may be happy to hand out information to any old Tom , Dick or Harry but I will not.’ The woman stood back with no other introduction.

‘I didn’t actually ask for the information. It was offered to me.’ Mary spoke with a harsher tone than was probably necessary. 

The smart looking sister turned to Hilda with a glare that looked like she wanted to set her on fire. 

‘Is that so. Well my sister is mistaken. We cannot just hand over this information without good reason.’ The sassy sister pursed her lips. 

‘Very well.’ Mary stood to leave. ‘Thank you both for your time. I won't impose any further on your sister's goodwill. I don't want her getting into trouble.’

‘What pray tell does that mean.’ The red head aimed her glare back at Mary. 

Mary smiled. ‘ I only mean to be kind Mam. It’s been an enlightening first visit in Greendale for me to say the least. Thank you Hilda for your help and thank you Miss ?’ Mary held out her own hand this time. 

‘Spellman. Zelda Spellman.’ The sharp looking sister took Mary’s hand and an electrical current seemed to run through their fingertips. Zelda looked up perturbed. 

‘Zelda. An unusual name. I like it.’ Mary didn’t flinch at the electrifying contact even though inside her mind was reeling. What was it about this woman that sent her senses haywire. 

‘May I take your name too?’ Zelda pushed the dark brunette. 

‘Wardwell. Mary Wardwell.’ This was the alias Mary coveted when working. The moment anybody heard Van Helsing it put her in the limelight which she did not want. 

‘Not so unusual but I like it all the same.’ Zelda almost smiled and Mary laughed when she saw the shocked expression on Zelda Spellman’s face. Like she hadn’t meant to give the compliment at all. 

‘Well Zelda Spellman. It was a pleasure to exchange and compare names but i guess I have taken up too much of your lovely sister’s time. She has a line of customers waiting for fries and shakes.’ Mary nodded in the direction of a post school gang. 

Zelda nodded and sauntered towards the front door . She pulled it open and gestured for Mary to leave first. 

Mary frowned at the chivalry from the beautiful woman. Usually it was her opening the doors. 

‘Thank you.’ Mary bowed her head and stepped onto the sidewalk. ‘ I hope we cross paths again Miss Spellman.’ 

‘I can't fathom why . I haven't been much help to you myself.' Zelda snapped the door shut and stood with a petulant pout.

Mary laughed. This woman was a piece of work. 'You're quite right. Perhaps I should avoid you at all costs then.' The brunette winked and turned to leave. 

' Perhaps you should Miss Wardwell. Although I have a feeling we shall meet again.' Zelda pulled a cigarette from her bag and lit it with an air of nonchalance.


	2. An uncomfortable enigma

Watching the newcomer walk away Zelda had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was foreboding but also excitement; a rather odd combination. 

Zelda returned to the bookstore and beelined towards her sister. 

‘Hilda! How long has that woman been here?’ Zelda tapped her cigarette ash to the ground.

Hilda rolled her eyes. ‘Zelds. No smoking please. You know you shouldn’t have that in here. ...and Mary has just arrived. I know nothing more than you. She took a book on the town's history and asked about a sighting in the mine which is why I tried to get her to come up to the house! I thought maybe we should find out a little more about Miss Wardwell. We don’t want people poking around in those mines disturbing anything they shouldn’t.’

‘Indeed sister.’ Zelda stubbed out her cigarette under her shoe. ‘ I just wish you had given me warning first.’

‘I could hardly do that when she was standing right there.’ Hilda quickly swept up the ashes dropped by her stoic sibling.

‘There’s something off here.’ Zelda sat at the counter top stool her skirt rising higher than what would be considered appropriate.

‘I have to say i agree.’ Hilda returned to her station and proceeded to pour herself and the redhead a cup of coffee.

‘When we touched….it was … different.’ Zelda spoke in a day dream as she remembered the electrical current that ran through her fingertips and back from Mary’s own. ‘I felt something physical.’

‘Alright Zeld’s trust you to have a crush on the suspicious dark haired, blue eyed stranger that appeared in town; who i might add… is clearly up to no good.’ Hilda knew how to push her sister's buttons, receiving a frightening glare. She couldn’t help but tease. 

‘Please. As if I would.’ Zelda shook her head. ‘ There was something else odd.’

‘Do tell.’ Hilda urged as she pushed a hot steaming coffee in the redheads direction.

‘I tried a Legilimency spell on her.’ Zelda sipped the hot drink.

‘...and what did you see!’ The bubbly blonde urged her sister to continue.

‘Nothing! I couldn’t see her thoughts at all. Not even the surface level ones. It was like a barrier was up. I’m not the most astute Legilimen but I can normally get something.’ 

‘If you, our high priestess can’t get into the mind of a simple human then something is most definitely fishy. What do you think’s going on Zeld’s?’

‘I don’t know Hilda.’ Zelda ran her finger tip along the edge of the teacup in thought. ‘ What i do know is I don’t like it.’ Mary Wardwell either has something to hide or she has more power than what she appeared. Perhaps she is a witch herself? Or maybe someone has cast a protection spell on her. Zelda thought of the icy blue eyes of Miss Wardwell and made up her mind to meet the woman again. Mary Wardell was an uncomfortable enigma that she concluded she must keep a watchful eye on. 

‘Let’s try a location spell.’ Zelda shot up from her stool and marched towards the back of the store signalling for her sister to follow.

‘Do you think that will work if you couldn’t get in her head?’ 

Zelda pursed her lips. ‘ Let’s try. If we can’t then I’m more intrigued than ever.’ Zelda pulled the curtain closed behind them and quickly drew a chalk circle on the floor with a tourist town map placed in the middle. Zelda held her hand to the map and called - ‘Locarium Mary Wardell.’

Nothing. 

‘Well that was fantastically uninspiring.’ Hilda quipped. 

‘Perhaps.’ Zelda tried again willing the map to reveal something. ‘LOCARIUM MARY WARDELL.’

Even more nothing.

‘Well dearest sister there’s only one thing for it.’ Zelda stood up straight.

Hilda raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

‘I’m going out tonight to do some human detective work. Something about Miss Wardell tells me she’s not a stay at home girl. I’ll check out the bars and local hotels this evening. She’s staying here somewhere and i have a feeling Mary Wardell may well be partial to a whiskey or two.’ Zelda turned on her heel with Mary Wardell set succinctly in her cross hairs.

LATER THAT DAY 

Zelda transported herself into Greendale town centre at 9pm. Not too early, not too late. The redhead clicked along the paved streets in black 4 inch stilettos looking in every lit window. Greendale didn’t have many bars but the ones they did have were popular and the crowds of people were obscuring her view as windows began to steam up in the cool night air.

After an hour of pushing through drunks Zelda retreated to the ladies room of Dorian Grays. It was her favourite bar in town frequented by witches, warlocks and those rich enough to be allowed through the front doors.  
‘How difficult can one woman be to find!’ Zelda spoke with exasperation to herself. She hated it when she couldn’t use magic. Everything about the evening was feeling very human and she did not like it. Pulling a compact from her bag she began to freshen up her makeup. She was going to get a drink at the bar. She needed it after all the leering she had put up with over the last hour. Zelda glanced at her appearance in the full length mirror. She had to admit she didn’t look too shabby. She wore a dark green dress with a plunging neckline that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Having ample cleavage and hourglass dressline Zelda Spellman was the envy and desire of most men and women she met. She wasn’t petite but she sure had curves in all the right places. 

Taking one last sly glance at herself Zelda left the powder room and made her way towards Dorian the owner of the bar. He always poured her ‘old fashioned’ just how she liked it. 

Settled at the luxurious bar Zelda found it easy to forget the real reason she was out tonight as she sat back with a fine cigar and knocked back one, two , three drinks one after the other. Zelda Spellman knew how to hold her liquor, something her Father would have been proud of. 

‘Long night?’ Dorian spoke to the redhead as he served other patrons. 

‘You could say that Dorian. Waste of an evening more like.’ Zelda sipped on her fourth glass of bourbon. 

‘It doesn’t have to be a waste.’ A tall guy with slicked black hair sidled up to her and placed his arm possessively around her waist.

‘Faustus! I didn’t know you were back in town. I should have banished you when I took over at the academy.’ Zelda tried to pry the man's fingers from her waist and his grip tightened. 

‘Sweet Zelda. Still as funny as ever I see.’ Faustus leant into the redhead his breath thick with booze.

‘Faustus. Please can you kindly step back.’ Zelda looked to Dorian for assistance but his back was to her.

‘Why? You don’t fancy me anymore now you have my job?’

‘I don't fancy you anymore since I discovered what a chauvinistic pig you are.’ Zelda spat at that man now leaning further into her hair. She tried to wriggle free but his arm had her pinned down to the bar stool. 

‘You’re not still mad about the Caligari spell are you ?’ Faustus laughed with a wheeze.

‘Fuck you.’ Zelda dug her nails in the man's hand and still he did not let go. ‘Thank the dark lord I never married you!’

Faustus was about to pull Zelda from the stool when he felt something on his shoulder.

‘Sir?’ 

‘What ?’ Faustus turned angrily and was met with the piercing blue eyes of a tall dark stranger.

‘Mary.’ Zelda uttered the woman’s name in shock and disbelief.

‘I would appreciate it Sir if you would kindly let Miss Spellman go now. The seat you’re in is taken I’m afraid.’ Mary stood tall. Against Faustus she was almost the same height. 

‘I don’t see anyone’s name on it?’ The drunken man laughed.

‘So you want to play silly buggers. Fine with me.’ In one swift action Mary held Faustus’ arm behind his back and pushed him up against the bronze bar forcing him to release Zelda in the process. 

‘Let go of me you bitch.’ Faustus squirmed but under a strong hold found he could go nowhere. 

‘I’ll let you go when you can agree to piss off and not interrupt our evening any longer.’ Mary leant close to the man’s ear. ‘ If not you will lose more than your pride tonight.’

‘Fine. Fine.’ Faustus pulled away, stumbling as he went. ‘ Bunch of sluts in here anyway!’ 

Dorian looked toward his doorman and nodded. ‘Go home Faustus.’ 

The drunk spotted the bouncer heading his way and decided retreating was the best course of action. Faustus leered at Zelda. ‘Goodluck with that one.’ He called in Mary’s direction. ‘Frigid as they come.’ The bouncer pulled Faustus out of the bar leaving Mary and Zelda alone.

‘Nice guy. Family friend? ’ Mary quipped. ‘You ok?’

Zelda struggled to find her voice. 

‘Zelda?’ The Demon Hunter knelt down to look the redhead in the eye. ‘Are you alright?’

Zelda was going to brush off the recent events but what was the point. Mary had witnessed everything. ‘I am now. Thank you. Faustus … he’s a very difficult ex of mine. Long gone I hasten to add.’

‘Well rid I’d say. May i sit with you?’ Mary gestured towards the bar.

‘Please. I owe you a drink.’ Zelda gestured for two of the same again from Dorian. ‘ Those are some smooth moves you have there.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Mary blushed a little. What was it about Zelda Spellman? Mary found emerald eyes searching her own. ‘My Father taught me. He always wanted me to feel protected.’ That was the truth after all. No need to go into demon bashing lessons.

' I'm glad he did. It was impressive.' Zelda pulled a new skinny cigar from her pocket. ' Do you smoke ?' 

' Only when a beautiful woman is offering me.' Mary may be in Greendale for work but there was no reason she couldn't have a little fun while there. 

Mary drew a cigar and held it between her lips while Zelda leaned in close to light it. Faces only inches apart the two women could feel the electrical charge between them once more. 

'You flatter me.' Zelda lit her own tobacco and retreated back a little. Mary's piercing blue eyes had her enraptured which thrilled and scared her all at the same time. 

' I only say what I see.' Mary allowed herself an appreciative look at the red from head to toe. 

Getting no response to her advances, Mary shrugged and took a sip of her drink. 

' I really am grateful for your rescue by the way. Thank you.’ Zelda glanced around the room. She rarely showed weakness and Mary had been privy to the biggest source of her anxiety life. Faustus Blackwood. She hoped nobody else had caught wind of the events. She had a reputation to uphold after all. 

'You're more than welcome Zelda.' Mary spoke with such sincerity it made the redhead's stomach flip. 

The witch needed to change the subject. ' So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here at Dorian's ?' Zelda raised an eyebrow questioningly.

' I could ask you the same question.' Mary batted the ball back to Zelda. 

' You could just answer my question instead of ask another. Your avoidance makes me suspicious.' Zelda knocked back her drink and signalled for two more. 

' Tell me what I can do to persuade you I'm a good girl and not up to mischief here.' Mary laughed. She was toying with the high priestess. She already knew Zelda was suspicious of her and to be fair she was right to be. 

' Don’t make me laugh. I can already tell you are not a good girl.' Zelda sent a smouldering gaze the demon hunter's way.

‘Takes one to know one I guess.’ Mary quickly retorted receiving an eye roll for her advances. 

' Tell me something honest about you and I'll consider believing your will is good.' Zelda blew a trail of smoke in the opposite direction and Mary thought it was the sexiest damn thing she had seen in years. 

'Ok.' Mary pursed her red lips. ' If I tell you why I am here tonight then you have to tell me ….truthfully... why you are here?’' 

'Deal.' Zelda took another deep inhale of smoke. 

' I'm looking for a local coven and I heard this is the place where I can get that kind of information.' Mary watched Zelda's reaction with steely eyes.

Zelda remained poised and unflinching. Mary was looking for her coven !? 

'A witches coven ?' Zelda spoke softly. 

' Is there another type of coven ? ' 

' You tell me. You seem to be the expert.' Zelda's hackles were up. 

' Hey. You said honesty and that's what I've given you.' Mary held her hands up . ' Now why are you here Miss Spellman?' 

Zelda considered her answer. ' I was out tonight looking for you.' 

' I’m flattered. What do you want with little old me ?' Mary fluttered her eyes sarcastically. 

' I find you intriguing. Something passed between us earlier and it wasn't something I could ignore.' The redhead decided not to reveal how suspicious she was

' Great answer. ' Mary sat back wondering if Zelda felt the same butterflies she did. ' I felt it too. The electrical charge.' 

'Why are you looking for a coven ?' Zelda persisted struggling not to use the words 'my coven'. 'Are you in trouble ?' 

'In trouble ? Why would you ask that ?' Mary queried with one eyebrow raised. 

'Most people looking for witches need a spell cast for them. If it's not for protection it's usually for love ...or something darker. Something hateful. So which is it ?' 

' You an expert on witches?' Mary had a feeling Zelda knew exactly where the Greendale coven was.

' So what if I am ? Would that be a problem for you ?' Zelda sat up straight. Her protective shield was going up. 

‘Problematic or helpful. I’m not sure yet.’ Mary’s eyes bore into the witches. 

‘Right.’ Zelda pursed her lips. Now she knew there was a reason to keep Mary at arms length. The gorgeous brunette was definitely up to no good. ‘I’m not sure I like your answer. Are you a witch hunter? If you are, you should leave now as I will not help you.’ Zelda desperately tried to read the mind of the woman sat only inches away but all she got back was a load of nothing. 

' Why do you care? Are you a witch Zelda Spellman?' Mary batted back with another question once more. Zelda clearly knew more than she was letting on but Mary didn't actually think the stunning redhead with killer heels and legs to die for was actually a witch. However ..if she was she had never met one so beautiful. 

'I've had enough of these games.' Zelda turned to the bar man 'Dorian add these to my tab. I'll settle up next week.' Zelda made moves to leave. 

' Ok . Let's just rewind. Can we go back to the flirting please ?' Mary gave a Cheshire cat grin. 

' I don't know Mary. You make me nervous.' The high priestess bit her tongue. Why was honesty falling from her tongue.? Had the Wardwell woman put something in her drink? 

'In a good way though right ?' Mary winked her eye cheekily. 

Zelda rolled her eyes. ' You are incorrigible.

' Don't leave. Perhaps we could go talk somewhere more private ? ' Mary dared to venture. 

Zelda’s back stiffened.' I think it's definitely time I made my way home.' The high priestess was keen to know more but if Mary was a witch hunter she would not be drawn into her lair. Not tonight while her senses were off and defences down. 

' Zelda . Stay.' Mary smiled warmly and put her hand on the redhead's knee. ' I only thought we could take this conversation elsewhere.' 

'Really Miss Wardwell.’ Zelda removed the demon hunter’s hand. ‘I’m going to leave, it's been a long evening.' Zelda wasn't sure what was going on. The blue eyed stranger’s touch sent her pulse racing and it scared her. Emotions and feelings were not something Zelda Spellman was very good at. Let alone the fact the newcomer was searching for her coven. Zelda knew she would have to meet the brunette again. She needed to know why she was after her witches after all; but for tonight Zelda had enough booze and crazy thoughts on her mind to call an end to the evening. 

'Miss Wardwell? So formal again. Please call me Mary. I'm sorry if I've offended you. It's the last thing I wanted to do.' Mary pulled a silver pen from her breast pocket and wrote a number on a drink mat. 'Here. Take my number. I would really like to meet you again .'

Zelda tentatively took the number. She did need it after all. ' Yes. I'll be in touch.' 

Like a light switch going off the sparkle behind Zelda's eyes went out. Meeting Faustus had left her emotionally vulnerable and she had already given too much of herself. Zelda rose from her seat; smiled at Mary and left without another word. 

Mary could do nothing but watch as the redhead shut down and walked away. The Demon Hunter shook her head. What was she getting herself into. She needed to focus on finding Lucifer and here she was dallying with a beautiful woman. Finishing her drink Mary looked around the room. She would see what information she could find about the local coven. If the Greendale witches worshipped the Dark Lord this had to be the best place for her to start.


End file.
